GWS Main Story Arcs
This page will be a resource for people who want to look up any particular story arc in Girls with Slingshots. It is organised by the main character/s involved in the arc. Group Story Arcs Girls nights (or Confident Pussy Club) * In strip 388 we see Hazel and Maureen come upon to signs extremely to their liking. Free booze for Hazel, and a free cardigan (with purchase of webcam) for Maureen. They come upon a mysterious door at the same time and are swiftly drawn into the darkness. Jamie introduces Maureen and Hazel to the Confident Pussy Club. The meeting goes through strip 397. Members Only * The group of guys includes Zach, Chris, Jameson and Darren. Their first meeting is in strip 810, where they decide not to have the word "penis" in the club name, but instead go for "members only". They don't get it. Halloween story arcs * The first mention of Halloween starts in strip 5, where Darren informs Hazel of the Halloween party he's throwing...at her house. Hazel is seen complaining to Jamie about it in strip 6. In strip 8 Hazel is filling up a water gun, preparing for guests who seem to have arrived at the wrong apartment. Darren finally shows up in strip 9 and we see that while Darren is a great drag queen, he's not so great at addresses. * The next year's Halloween (strip 89) Hazel has completely forgotten about it and gives away a most beloved cactus (McPedro). * In strip 188 and 189 we see the crew getting invitations to Candy's Halloween party, in which she instructs everyone to make their own costumes. Jameson and Maureen go as a smurf and smurfette respectively. Strip 190 is where the party starts and we see Candy is a giant clitorus. Strip 191 shows us one of the few times Candy gets embarrassed and Chris as a mustache ride. Hazel and Jamie show up as two Ghostbusters in strip 192. After going back and forth between Hazel wondering about Chris and Chris wondering about Hazel, Chris finally admits his feelings of love to Hazel. She turns him down in strip 198 at the end of the party. * Strip 348 features the most dramatic Halloween yet. Jameson, Hazel, and Jamie decide to go to the town's Halloween party. Hazel and Jamie decide to go as a pair of boobs and Maureen and Clarice decide to go as each other. The idea catches on and Hazel and Jamie go as each other, and Chris wants to jump on the bandwagon with Jameson. The drama starts in strip 352 when Hazel shows up as Jamie with a pair of fake boobs strapped to her chest. Jamie storms off in strip 352 after declaring she was getting a drink, as Hazel is often want to do. Maureen and Clarice are found making fun of each other through their costumes in strip 355 and 356, really giving meaning of driving a man (Jameson) to drink! (and eventually sending Maureen into a spiral of sardonic sexy sauciness). Jamie escalates things by yelling about being drunk and implying promiscuity, hurting Hazel's feelings in strip 357 and 358. Jameson and Chris have a very different reaction, saying kind things about each other while in costume (strip 357). The night ends with Hazel and Jamie making up over a cup of tea and Hazel getting territorial over Zach in strip 361. * Strip 811 * Strip 1730 * Strip 1923 Story Arcs featuring Hazel Hazel and Employment/Unemployment In the very first strip, Hazel is being berated by her cup of coffee to get a job, and she exasperates Jamie by requesting breakfast at 3:00 pm. Hazel's childhood dream was to be a boy growing up, but she has since reconsidered. In strip 7 Jameson helps Hazel get a job babysitting, resulting in an angry Hazel in strip 11. He is redeemed in strip 17 by showing her an opening with the local newspaper. Hazel and Reese Hazel and Zach Hazel and cats Hazel and Vincent Hazel and sex toys Story Arcs featuring Jamie Jamie the romance detective Jamie and Erin Story Arcs Feature McPedro The talking cactus (intro to McPedro) McPedro's mustache goes missing Story arcs featuring Jameson Practice dating with Hazel Jameson and Hazel go on a practice date set up by Jamie. The first date starts on strip 22 with Hazel setting the ground rules of no kissing etc and Jameson reiterating it's a practice date and that he's not "all about the cock. Maureen is first mentioned in strip 23 and while Jameson is excited to ask her out, Hazel exclaims she must be a sexual predator. The date ends in Jameson kissing Hazel, to prove his "straightness", and while he's unimpressed, she found the kiss "so fucking HOT". Jameson dating Maureen Jameson works up the courage to ask Maureen out and the date is spent talking to each other on their respective laptops over dinner. The wedding Story arcs featuring Clarice Clarice at the strip club Clarice becomes a librarian Mentoring Tucker Clarice and Joshua